


A Hero For Sale

by Lady_FoxFire



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_FoxFire/pseuds/Lady_FoxFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you get when you mix slavery, aliens robots and miscommunications?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

" **Argh!** " Sam screamed in frustration as he threw himself inside his car. "I can't believe that she did that to me!"

The car door shut itself and the seatbelt wrapped around Sam's body as the young man grumbled to himself.

"I **told** her I didn't want to do it but did she listen to me. Noooooo!" Sam continued to moan as the engine started and the car slipped into gear. "But Sam it's for a good cause. We'll be able to donate a lot of money to the Children's Hospital." Sam pitched his voice higher as he tried to imitate Mikaela's voice.

The car steered itself down the street getting closer and closer to the Witwicky residence.

"I mean I don't have a problem with giving to charity. Hell I don't have a problem with volunteering to help out either," Sam exclaimed, "but I do have a problem with be sold as a slave."

The car came to a jarring stop exactly at a stop sign.

With a sigh Sam ran his hand through his hair. "I wonder if I can buy myself," he mumbled to himself, not noticing that they were sitting at a stop sign for longer than normal. "If I can borrow the money I could give it to Miles and have him bid on me. I mean there is no way I can let myself be sold to Trent and his friends. Or worst yet have no one bid on me."

The car started to move once again.

"I think I have about fifty," Sam said thoughtfully. "I might be able to get dad to loan me another fifty, maybe 75."

The car turned onto the street on which the Witwicky family resided.

Sam ran his hand angrily through his hair once again. "Of course Mikaela can't be put up on the auction block since she's involved in setting the whole thing up and running it." Sam crossed his arms over his chest. "Damned traitor." 

The car pulled into the Witwicky driveway. The car stopped, the engine turned off and the seatbelt unwrapped itself.

Opening the door Sam stepped out of the car. "I really hope dad will loan me the money," Sam said with a sigh as he looked at his home. "I really don't want to face the alternative." 

With a pat of the car roof, Sam said. "Wish me luck Bee," before walking toward his home as if he were walking toward his death.

" _Bumblebee to Optimus Prime_." Bumblebee called out to the Autobot leader over their com system

" _Prime here, Bumblebee_." The answer came back barely a moment later.

" _We have a problem, sir_ ," Bee responded.

" _What sort of problem_."

" _Sam's being sold into slavery_ ," Bee answered.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sarah Lennox," Ironhide said in his deep voice as he crouched down so he was more on the level of the human female. "Maybe I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can Ironhide," Sarah replied as she continued to hang the laundry on the clothesline in the back of the house.

"The 13th Amendment ended slavery in the United State. Correct?" Ironhide asked as he watched the female mate to Caption Lennox continue this human ritual so that the clothes 'smelled' better.

Sarah paused for a moment before finishing hanging the current piece of laundry. With a furrowed brow she looked up at the Autobot before nodding her head. "That sounds about right."

"So selling someone as a slave is illegal in the United States," Ironhide stated.

Sarah nodded her head as she turned back to her laundry. "Yes, it is. It's part of the reason why we had the Civil War. Why the sudden interest?"

"I was surfing your Internet and I found information about slavery still existing in your country," Ironhide explained.

Sarah looked up at the Autobot with a sad expression on her face. "Unfortunately that's true. There was a case recently where a girl escaped her owners," Sarah explained, her disgust for someone who thought they could own another evident when she said the word 'owners'.

"But if it is illegal why does still it happen?" Ironhide asked.

"Because some people are greedy or just plain evil, they see a way to make money without a lot of expense by buying people where slavery is still legal, smuggling them into this country and then working them to death. Either that or they see young girls or sometimes boys as sexual toys to own and pass around," Sarah replied. "I'm just glad she's free now and back with her family. And that those people will be in prison for a very long time.

Ironhide nodded his head. "There were some Decepticons like that during the war. Megatron ordered his men to kill any of them they encountered since he could not stand them either."

"Nice to hear that he had one redeeming quality," Sarah said with a snort. 

After putting the last piece of clothing on the line, Sarah picked up the clothesbasket and turned to Ironhide. "Was there anything else you want to ask before I go in?"

Ironhide paused for a moment before speaking, "No. Thank you Sarah Lennox for answering my questions."

Sarah looked up at Ironhide as the Autobot straightened up, her brow furrowed in thought. "You’re welcome Ironhide. If you have any more questions please ask. I'll be happy to help."

Ironhide nodded his head. "I'll keep that in mind."

" _Ironhide to Prime,_ " he said over the comm line

" _Prime here. What do you have for me Ironhide?_ "

" _I was able to speak to Sarah Lennox and she was able to confirm that while slavery is illegal in this country it still happens,_ " Ironhide reported.

" _So then Sam is in danger of being sold into slavery,_ " Optimus replied

" _It appears that way to me Prime. And what I've been able to learn that’s not a good thing. Some of the stuff I've found would make even a hard Decepticon sick_ " Ironhide said.

" _Then we have no choice but to remove Sam from that situation,_ " Prime replied.

" _And if we can't? _"__

__" _Then we will simply buy him _."___ _


	3. Chapter 3

"Dude, I love your car," There was lust in Miles’ voice as he rubbed the leather seat in which he sat with the palms of his hands. "I mean this is such an **awesome** car."

"You don't know the half of it," Sam said softly as he pretended to steer the car through traffic.

"With a car like this I could get any girl," Miles stated never hearing what Sam said. "I still can't believe you won **this** car in a foot race."

Sam chuckled. "There're days I can't believe I won that foot race either," Sam replied with a slightly haunted look in his eyes. "But considering what I was running for I really didn't have a choice but to win."

"Dude, I would give up my first born son for a chance at a foot race like yours if it meant that I could have a car like this," Miles said. "I mean who wouldn't want a chance?"

Sam just shook his head. "You might change your mind if you saw who I was racing against. I mean the guy was **huge**."

Miles snorted. "All those muscles probably made it so that you could win. I mean all that extra mass probably slowed him down."

"No. He was pretty fast on his feet," Sam commented. "He kind of went through things than around them."

Miles looked over at Sam. "Right. So you raced the Incredible Hulk?"

"More or less," Sam replied. "Except he was black, not green."

Miles shook his head. "I'm just saying I wouldn't pass up a chance to get a car like this."

Sam glanced at his friend then turned his attention back to the road with only a shake of his head at his friend's comment.

"So you, me going to the movies just like old time. And you're offering to buy the popcorn," Miles said as he glanced at his friends through the corners of his eyes. "So what's the favor?"

Sam stiffened. "What makes you think there's a favor?"

Miles snorted. "You never offer to buy the popcorn unless you're going to ask a favor."

Sam sighed. "You know the slave auction?"

A smirk appeared on Miles' face. "You mean the slave auction that your ex-girlfriend, the girl who decided that we make better friends then boyfriend/girlfriend, volunteered you for? The one in which Trent 'I'm going to kick your ass' DeMarco plans to buy you so he get revenge on you for stealing his girl, that auction?"

Sam let out a whimper. "Yes."

"You do know you're dead, right?" Miles commented.

"I got $50. If I give you the money will you buy me?" Sam begged.

"Bro. To be honest, I don't think $50 is going to cut it," Miles commented with a sad shake of his head. "Even if Trent and his group doesn't go after you, I heard that Cox is after you."

"Cox?" Sam said in confusion.

"Remember the guy with all the piercings?" Miles asked. "From what I hear he's after your body. Says it would be perfect for his _special_ photos."

Sam's eyes widen with fear. "Dude no way. No. I would rather suffer through Trent than to be in one of Cox's photos!" 

Miles nodded his head. "Don't disagree with you there, especially when I heard that he's working Horror Trio."

Sam let out a moan.

"Yeap," Miles nodded his head. "Sam dead in the forest. His throat slashed. His intestines spread out across the ground. Photos by Cox."

The car sputtered for a moment before the engine caught again.

"Need to buy better gas Bro," Miles teased.

"Yeah I guess so," Sam commented, his confusion evident in his voice as he steered the car into the parking lot. "So do we have a deal?"

"Well," Miles stung out that one word. "What do I get out of it?"

"Dude!" Sam said in outrage.

Miles chuckled. "Of course I'll do it. What kind of friend would I be if I left you hanging like that?"

"Thanks man," Sam said in relief as he parked the car.

A knowing smile appeared on Miles' face. "Beside I figure you'll own me big for this one. But I honestly don't think $50 going to cover it man, not with how pissed Trent is over you stealing his girl even if she dumped you later."

Sam thumped his head against the headrest. "Ok," he said after a moment. "I'll figure out how to get some more cash."

"In three days?" Miles asked in disbelief. "Your dad already turned you down, don't forget."

Unbuckling his seatbelt, Sam said, "I'll figure out something. I don't really have a choice in the matter."

As the teen walked to the movie theater, Bumblebee sent out a signal to all the Autobots on Earth. " _ **They're going to kill Sam!**_ "

" _Calm down soldier and report,_ " Optimus replied.

" _They're going to kill Sam,_ " Bumblebee said in a more calm fashion.

" _Who's going to kill the kid and how do you know this?_ " Ironhide demanded.

" _Sam approached his friend Miles about buying him in the slave auction,_ " Bumblebee explained. " _Miles informed Sam that there were a number of people after him and that a group called Horror Trio plans to make his death rather gruesome._ "

" _Are you sure about this Bumblebee?_ " Prime asked. " _This doesn't seem to something that the humans would normally condone._ "

" _I don't know Optimus. I just know that Sam is upset about being sold and is trying to find out a way to free himself,_ " Bumblebee answered.

" _What about Sam's parents?_ " Ratchet chimed in. " _Are they not helping him?_ "

" _No. Sam had approached them for more money in order to buy himself but his father refused. He claimed that it would be a growing experience for him,_ " Bumblebee explained.

" _A growing experience?_ " Ironhide saying in outrage. " _What is that human thinking?_ "

" _It could be a coming of age ritual in which the strong find a way to free themselves while the weak are dealt with_ ," Ratchet suggested.

" _Then won't there be more information about it on the World Wide Web?_ " Ironhide asked. " _And won't all the kids go through it instead of a select number?_ "

" _It could be something like college hazing?_ " Ratchet suggested. " _There is information on the net about how some students die each year from it. Maybe this some sort of ritual for Sam to join some human group._ "

" _None of that matters,_ " Bumblebee exclaimed in outrage. " _Sam is going to die if we let him be sold!_ "

" _Bumblebee is right,_ " Optimus said. " _We must find a way to save Sam from this fate._ "


	4. Chapter 4

The yellow Camaro with black racing stripe flew down the highway. Weaving in and out of traffic with the grace and skill of an Olympic speed skater.

"You seem to be distracted, Sam," Bumblebee said as he roared past a semi truck hauling a wide load.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry. Just lost in thought," he replied half-heartedly.

"About the auction?" Bumblebee asked cautiously.

Sam nodded his head. "Just trying to come up with a way to get out of it."

"We could fake your death," Bumblebee suggested. "We could move away and create a new identity for you."

Sam laughed out loud at the suggested. "I can see that! I would be a fugitive on the run, hiding from my mom and Mikaela. Too bad it would never work."

"Why wouldn't it work?" Bumblebee demanded. "I can easily hack your government computers and create a new identity for you even a birth certificate."

Sam snorted. "Well my mom for one thing. She would know I wasn't dead and then using her mystic radar she would track me down and drag me back home."

"Mystic radar," Bumblebee echoed.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "I think it's something every mother has. I know Miles' mom has it. She always knew when he was in something he shouldn't be. Got us in trouble a lot of times."

"What's the other reason," Bumblebee asked as he sent information about this mystic radar to the others.

"You," Sam said simply. "I can't imagine that the government would react well if you up and disappeared one day."

"So there is nothing we can do to free you?" Bumblebee asked.

"From the auction?" Sam asked before continuing on. "Well you could pray to whatever you believe that some hot girl buys me for my body. Ohhh maybe a set of twins. That would be nice."

~*~

"While I agree with you that it's a good idea, I don't believe that now would be the most opportune time to bring the subject up to them," Defense Secretary Keller said as he stared at the men across the desk.

"Yes, sir," Tom Banachek replied. "I understand completely."

"And you're making a big mistake," Simmons snorted crossing his arms over his chest.

"Be that as it may the decision has been made and **you** will abide by it," Keller growled. "Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," Banachek and Simmons both replied with some reluctance from Simmons.

"Good now is there any other business?" Keller demanded

Before either Banachek and Simmons could say a word there was a knock at the office door.

"Come in," Keller called out with a weary sigh.

The door opened and Maggie Madsen poked her head in. Seeing that Banachek and Simmons were also in the office she slipped the rest of the way in before firmly shutting the door.

"Sorry to interrupt sir," Maggie said her Australian accent was stronger due to her nervous, "but I didn't think something like this could wait."

"What is it Maggie?" Keller asked.

"Well, sir, you know how part of my responsibilities are to track Cybertronians transmissions," Maggie said.

“Uh huh,” Keller nodded for her to go on.

"Well I notice recently that there been more chatter than normal from the Autobots," Maggie explained. "So I pulled the past week recording and well…" She held out a folder towards the Defense Secretary. "I think you should read it, sir."

Keller took the folder and started to read the papers inside, handing the pages off to Banachek to read as he finished them who in turned handed them to Simmons to read.

"You have got to be kidding me," Simmons exclaimed as he finished reading the transcripts. "They can't be that stupid to believe that someone was going to sell the kid."

Keller and Banachek looked towards Maggie for answers.

"Any explanations for this, Maggie?" Keller asked

"Well, sir, I think the Autobots rely on the Internet too much," she replied. 

"How so?" Banachek asked.

Maggie sat down in an empty chair as she gathered her thoughts. "I'm figure that on their world before their war started they had something like the Internet but their society was more… cohesive. They probably didn't have… the amount… the differences we do… on religion, government or social norms. Because they didn't have… the range of difference that we do, their Internet wouldn't contradict itself like ours does. So I think they're simply getting confused with everything."

"Are you saying that they're getting confused because they are more Borg like and we're more like the scatter brained Federation?" Simmons asked.

Maggie, Keller and Banachek looked at Simmons in surprise.

"So I like Star Trek," Simmons grumbled as Banachek shook his head sadly.

"So why haven't they asked for an explanation?" Keller asked. "I know I would have."

"It could be that they have," Banachek replied, "and that answer either confirmed their belief that Witwicky was being sold into slavery or confused them more so that they believe in planning for the worst."

"So in other words instead of coming out and asking the question they’re tip-toeing around the mine field," Keller said with a snort. "Diplomatic nightmare."

"Pretty much," Banachek said with a shrug.

"Fine. I want you to go out there and clean this mess up," Keller commanded. "And make sure they understand that when they come across something like this that they need to come to someone and ask question instead off going off half cocked."

"Yes, sir," Banachek said as Simmons simply nodded his head.

~*~

As Banachek and Simmons walked down the hallway towards the exit, Banachek says softly, "I know that look Simmons; what are you planning?"

An almost diabolic grin formed on Simmons face. "I was thinking of grabbing the tiger by the tail and giving it a yank," he replied.

Banachek turned and looked at his friend. "I really don't want to know do I?" he said.

"Deniability, my friend. Deniability," he said as he walked on leaving Banachek in his wake.


	5. Chapter 5

A tall dark haired man with the build of a man familiar with hard work instead of a body sculpted in a gym walked into the hall as the slave auction was in progress. He had the air of a King who finds himself surround by the very worst the world can produce; slavers.

The man looked at the mass of people here to bid on the _items_ for sale as the auctioneer hawked a young woman with blond hair on the stage.

"And here we have a fine young lady who not only is certified by the Red Cross for babysitting but she also is certified in child CPR," the auctioneer hawked as he pointed at the young woman.

The man allowed the bidding and general rabble rousing to wash over him since he was here for only one reason and one reason only.

The crowded cheer when the young woman sold for only 85 dollars. 

As the crowd setting for the next item to be brought on stage the man's eyes narrowed as he spied on man in particular. The man made his way over to the other man. "Simmons," the man said simply.

Simmons turned towards the stranger and looked over the man. Turning his eyes back towards the stage as the auctioneer starting to spout out the benefits of the young man on stage, "Which on are you?" Simmons said as he dismissed the man.

"Optimus," the man growled as he glared at the agent before him.

"Ah," Simmons replied as he continued to watch the stage. "Here to bid on the kid?"

"What are you doing here?" Prime demanded.

Simmons turned and looked at Prime with a smirk on his face. "Looking for a new lab rat," Simmons replied. "The lab boys want to study the kid. They want to see if his exposal to the Cube effected him or not."

Prime's hand curled into fist. "I see," he replied with a snarl.

Simmons's smirk grew slightly. "I'm curious Prime," he said smugly, "how do you expect to pay for the kid **if** you win him? It's not like you have a checking account or can touch anything like that," he said as his eyes once again roamed over Prime's holographic body.

Prime grabbed Simmons by the arm and pulled him close. "You would be surprised by what I can do," he snarled in the man's face.

Simmons ripped his arm out of Prime's hold. Straightening his suit, Simmons replied, "I'll keep that in mind, especially when I'm crossing the road. Won't want to have an accident, now would I?" 

Prime's eyes narrow, his lips curled back into a snarl. "That is not our way."

Simmons turned and looked at Prime. "Keep telling yourself that Prime because we both know that in war everything is acceptable."

"And your people preach freedom while selling their children into slavery," Prime replied.

With a bland expression on his face, Simmons faced the leader of the Autobots and replied, "What can I say, it's for charity."

And before Prime could replied the auctioneer announced, "And next for sale is Sam Witwicky. Sam is a strong young man, well suited for helping around the garden or mowing your yard. We'll start the bidding at $10."

"10" the auctioneer said as he pointed out towards someone in the crowd. "20. 30. 40." 

The bidding quickly started off between two high school boys that many around them knew as Trent the football player and Miles the geek.

"We have 90," auctioneer as he pointed at Miles only to quickly point at Trent and announced, "100."

"200," Simmons shouted out with a smug grin as he glanced over at Optimus.

"We have 200 from the man in the back," auctioneer called out.

Immediately the crowd turned in Simmons direction, while Sam who is blinded by the stage light shields his eyes with his hand in a vain attempt to get a look at the crowd.

"300," Prime called out as he shot a glare at Simmons.

"400," Simmons replied before the auctioneer could call out Prime's bid.

"500," Prime countered.

"600," Simmons called out.

"We have 600 from the man in the suit," auctioneer called out excitedly.

"2,000," a voice called out from the doorway.

The crowd turned as one to see who called out this bid. Just inside the doorway was a tall, handsome olive skin man dressed completely in black wearing a set of dark sunglasses.

"Barricade," Prime growled.

Simmons looked at the new bidder and hearing Prime's word said, "Fuck." Turn back to the auctioneer Simmons called out. "3,000."

The auctioneer stopped for a moment before pointing at Simmons and saying "3,000."

"What is he doing here?" Simmons hissed as he glared at the hologram of the Decepticon with narrowed eyes.

"The same thing we are," Prime replied as he too watched Barricade.

"4,000," Barricade called out smugly as he tipped his head in Optimus and Simmons direction.

"We have $4,000 from the gentleman in black," auctioneer announced.

"Can you do something about him… outside I mean?" Simmons asked before shouting out. "5,000."

Prime shook his head. "He's using relays to projects his hologram here. My men are trying to track him down."

"6,000" Barricade called out with a smirk as if to say to Prime 'you'll never catch me' as the crowded turned and watch the men bid in silence.

"Well they've better hurry. I only have 10,000" Simmons growled as he glanced back at the stage. "7,000"

"That's not a problem," Prime replied as a knowing smile appeared on the hologram's face.

As if he had heard Simmons' words, Barricade shouted, "11,000." Barricade turned and looked at Prime and Simmons with a very disturbing smile on his face.

Optimus walked over to Barricade. As he stood there facing the Decepticon he said in a very clear voice, "25,000."

The auctioneer opened his mouth. Closed it. Opened . closed. "25,000? We have 25,000."

Barricade tipped his head so that his sunglasses slide down his nose slightly and he could look at Prime over the top of his sunglasses. His steel grey eyes seemed to sparkle with an evil glint. "50,000" he said with slowly, stressing each word with an almost cruel pleasure.

Almost every set of eyes turned to Prime as the auctioneer announced. "We have 50 thousands from the man black."

Prime stood there staring at Barricade, not moving a muscle as Barricade grinned evilly at the Autobot leader.

"We have 50,000. Going one," the auctioneer announced.

The whole room seemed to be holding it breath.

"Going twice," the auctioneer continued on his arm pointing at Barricade as if to accent each word.

"500 thousand," Prime said in a voice that seemed to echo around the room.

The room to freeze in an instant.

"Excuse me, sir, but did you just say 500 thousand?" the auctioneer stuttered.

Prime continued to stare down Barricade who had adjusted his sunglasses so that his eyes were once again hidden behind the mirrored surfaces. "That is correct. My bid was 500 thousand."

The room turned as one to look at Barricade.

"The current bid is 500 thousand, sir," the auctioneer said as he directed his voice towards the Decepticon.

Barricade stood there and stared at Prime.

"500 thousand. Going once," the auctioneer announced.

The room seemed to inhale all at once.

"Going twice."

The room held its breath.

"Sold for 500 thousand."

The room erupted into noise as people started to talk and cheer about what they had just witnessed.

With a smirk on his face Barricade vanished as he deactivated his hologram.

On stage Sam stood frozen in place as he stared blankly out at the audience unmoving.

"We'll be taking a 10 minute break," the auctioneer said as he walked to Sam. Taking the young man's arm he gently steered him off stage. Once off stage the auctioneer pushed Sam down in the first chair they came across. "I need a drink," he said and as he wandered off as he pulled a silver flask from his hip pocket.

"Sam?" Mikaela hurried over to her friend and knelt down next to him. "Sam, are you ok?" She gently touched his arm, hoping to get a response out of the young man.

"Half a million!" Miles exclaimed as he bounced over to where Sam and Mikaela. "I mean, Dude! Someone bid a half a mil for you! It's kind of like that movie in which the rich guy offer that guy a million so he could sleep with the guy's wife. I wonder what he's planning on having you do."

"Miles!" Mikaela snarled. "You're not helping the matter!"

Miles looked at Mikaela in confusion and then at Sam. "Oh," he said softly in a moment of realization. "Umm… But still a **half a million** dollars! No one will be able to beat that record. I'm just glad it wasn't that creepy guy in the suit, he looked like someone you find working for the Feds. And that guy in the black, man he looked cool. Can't figure out why any of them would want your scrawny ass, bro."

Sam slowly turned and looked at Miles. His eyes still had the same shocked look as before.

"I mean I don't think they're after you ass per say, bro. I mean that’s illegal isn't it? And besides you should have seen Trent's face. I mean he's always going on about how _great_ he's is but I doubt anyone would ever bid half a mil on him," Miles babbled. "So bro… I was thinking since that big guy won you… well you don't need the money that you gave me so I was wondering if I could use it to bid for Samantha Cartwright. You know the pretty blond egghead. I was hoping to get her to tutor me in math, not that I'm doing bad at it but I figure this was a way to get to know her and see if she'll go out with me. So what do you think?"

It was at this moment that Sam's eyes rolled up so that only the whites were showing as he slid out of the chair and onto the floor.

Miles looked over at Mikaela and said, "I'm going to take that as a yes."


	6. Chapter 6

It was nearing midnight as a yellow Chevy Camaro followed by a black SUV drove up the dirt road to the outlook. Pulling to a stop in front of a semi, a black truck and a rescue hummer, the car doors opened and the passenger quickly got out; Sam from the Camaro and Simmons and Mikaela from the SUV.

"I still don't understand why you make Mikaela ride up with Simmons," Sam said as the driver side door swung shut.

Bumblebee quickly transformed. Looking down at his friend he said, "Because she's the one who put you in danger," as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Mikaela glare at the Autobot scout. "Sam was never in any danger!"

Bee turned his back to her with a snort as the other Autobot's transformed.

"Sam, it's good to see you again," Optimus Prime said after transforming before turning this less than welcoming attention to the other two humans. "Simmons. Mikaela."

Mikaela cringed under the unfriendly scrutiny of the Autobots as she scooted closer to Sam.

"Optimus," Simmons replied with a nod unaffected by the cool attitude from the Autobots. "Have any luck with Barricade?"

"Unfortunately no," Optimus replied. "He was able to escape capture."

Simmons nodded his head. "Shame about that considering how much he wanted the kid."

"Barricade?" Sam said in confusion as he turned to Simmons. "Was Barricade at the auction?"

All eyes turned to Sam.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "I couldn’t see anything from the spotlight. And then after the bidding started… I don't remember much."

"He was trying to win you," Simmons said. "Guess he figured he could own you if he won."

"Oh," Sam said meekly as all the blood ran from his face. "I don't feel so good."

With a huff, Simmons walked over to Sam. Pressing down on Sam's shoulder, Simmons said, "Sit down. Put you head between your knees."

"Barricade was bidding on me?" Sam said in a muffled voice as he listen to Simmons advice.

"Yeap. He bid $50,000 before Optimus out bid him," Simmons explained.

"That was Barricade?" Mikaela squeaked. "But… but he was **hot!** "

"Teenagers," Simmons grumbled as he shook his head.

"How much did I go for?" Sam asked as he raised his head to look at Simmons.

"No one told you?" Simmons asked slightly in shock.

Sam shook his head.

"Half a mill," Simmons replied.

"Oh. I think I need to sit down," Sam said weakly.

Simmons sighed. "You are sitting down. Lay down," he said as he pushed on the boy so that he was flat on his back. Taking his jacket off, he put it under the Sam's legs.

"But why was Barricade there? I mean he had to know it was a **charity** auction," Mikaela demanded.

"Why does any giant evil alien robot ever do anything," Simmons replied as he rolled his eyes.

"Why were you there, Simmons?" Sam asked as he looked up at the former Sector Seven agent.

"He was looking for a new lab rat," Prime said before Simmons could reply. "Your government is interested to see if your exposure to the Cube has had any affect on you."

"But he's not allowed to do that," Mikaela said. "It's against the law."

"As is slavery," Ironhide growled, "and yet you help sell Sam into slavery."

"I did not!" Mikaela screeched.

"Than what did he just go through," Ironhide demanded.

"It was a charity…" Mikaela replied as she suddenly realized what happened, "slave auction."

The sound of Simmons snorting in amusement stopped any reply that was forthcoming.

Mikaela turned to look at the man, her eyes blazing. "You!" she said accusingly. "You knew all about it!"

A smirk appeared on Simmons' face. "You didn't think we would let them wander around without monitoring them, did you?"

"Could someone please explain what's going on," Sam begged as he struggled to sit up. "Cause I don't about the rest of you but I'm confused."

"To put it simply, kid, they," Simmons nodded to the Autobots, "added one and one together and got 15."

"Huh?"

"They through we were **really** going to sell you," Mikaela translated.

"But you did. Didn't you?" Bumblebee said as he looked back and forth between Mikaela, Simmons and Sam.

Mikaela and Simmons both shook their heads.

Prime pinched the bridge of his nose, a human gesture he had adopted due to his deal with the human race. "Please start at the beginning."

"The auction was more or less make believe," Mikaela attempted to explain. "Sam was never in any danger of really being sold. Those who were sold were selling their services like baby sitting or mowing the grass."

"But what about Trent? He wanted revenge on Sam. And the Horror Trio were planing on killing him," Bee demanded.

"Trent's an ass," Mikaela said as she dismissed her former boyfriend. "And the Horror Trio are harmless. They're killed half of the school already. They were just looking for someone to do a full body job on."

"What is a full body job?" Ratchet asked.

"They are into special effects make-up, especially horror movie special effects. They were looking for someone into a monster or some type of alien," Mikaela explained. "It takes hours to do especially if you're doing more that just special effects on the face. Last year they turned me to a zombie with half of the flesh torn away from my face."

"So Sam was in no danger?" Ironhide asked.

"Expect for being horrible mentally scarred from whatever Trent was planning, not really," Sam said as he sat up. "I was afraid that they would put me in a dress and wig and have be carry their books and stuff at school." Sam shivered. "That would be a fate worst than death."

Mikaela rolled her eyes. "That because you don't have any imagination. You could have hung on him and called him pookie."

"Only if I wanted to die," Sam stated firmly, "or be labeled as gay."

Simmons rolled his eyes at the teen’s concerns while standing next to giant alien robot. "While that’s all so very important there are more pressing matters."

"He's right," Mikaela said in an almost snidely manner, "like Barricade and what he wanted Sam for."

"No," Simmons said as he shook his head. "More like how did the big guy get a half of a million dollars for the kid."

The three human and Autobots turned to Prime questionably.

Optimus seemed to stand taller, seemed more like an invincible warrior king under their gaze.

"I used a well proven method in which I appropriated the funds from those in the commerce of furnishing proscribed distorted perception matter," Prime stated.

"So you stole it from drug dealers," Simmons translated as everyone else stared at Prime in confusion.

Everyone turned to look at Simmons as Prime shuffled in place. Simmons shrugged his shoulders, "Surprised I know political double talk?"

"Optimus?" Ratchet said in the same tone the humans had heard from their mothers many times before. "Is what he said true?"

The image of the invincible warrior king vanished under Ratchet steely gaze to be replaced by that of a sparkling caught stealing an Energon goodie.

It started out as a snicker, it evolved into a chuckle and before anyone realizes it Ironhide was howling with laughter.

"It's not that funny," Ratchet chastised the older Autobot.

"Yes it is!" Ironhide exclaimed between laughter. "He… he learn that innocent act… he learn it from Bumblebee."

Bumblebee shrugged his shoulders at the inquiring gazes. "I was much cuter."

"So which drug dealer did you steal the money from Prime?" Simmons asked as he tapped his foot like a parent trying to figure out if he needs to punish a naughty child. "And will they be able to trace it back?"

"A cartel in Columbia," Prime replied innocently. "And no, they won't be able to trace it back."

A smirk appeared on Simmons' face. "In that case, there was no harm done. You know I'm sure there some people in DEA who would love to talk to you. You could be a big help to them."

"While that is probably very interest, we still have a **big** problem to deal with," Sam stated as he climbed to his feet.

"And what problem is that, Sam?" Optimus asked.

"I was just sold for a half a million dollars. That’s something that is going to have national if not international coverage," Sam stated. "All they're all going to be asking the same thing… what did you get for a half a million dollars?"

 

~*~

 

As Miles rode his mountain bike around the curve of the road in which the Witwicky’s lived he skidded to a halt. There sitting in the Witwicky’s driveway was a blue semi truck with red flames paint up on the side and massive smoke stacks sticking up into the air.

Miles peddled the bike slowly towards his friend's home; his eyes dancing from one end the semi to the other and back again the whole time.

"Hey Miles," Sam called out as he carried a bucket of water while dragging the hose towards the semi.

Miles pointed towards the semi. "Dude?"

"Yeah. Awesome looking isn't he," Sam replied as he looked over the semi in the driveway.

"Dude there is a semi in your driveway," Miles stated in exasperation.

"Yeap," Sam replied simple as he played with the hose, trying to get the nozzle to the right setting.

"Why is there a semi in your driveway?" Miles demanded. Turning towards Sam and truly seeing him for the first time he asked, "And why are you in your swim trunks?"

"Because I've got to wash and wax it," Sam replied simply.

"You have to wash and wax a semi?" Miles said in disbelief.

Sam nodded his head. "And a really big pickup truck, a Hummer H2 and my own car."

Miles looked at Sam in confusion. "Why?"

"Charity auction," Sam stated simply.

Miles mouth dropped open. "You're washing and waxing cars?"

Sam nodded his head.

"He spend half a million for you to wash and wax 3… 2 cars and a semi," Miles said slowly.

Sam nodded his head once again. "And my car too. He thought I was neglecting it."

"For five hundred **thousands** dollars?" Miles said stressing each word.

Sam nodded his head, a smirk on his face.

"Why?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "Well you didn't exactly expect me to sleep with him did you?"

"No," Miles squeaked.

"Hey Miles?" Sam said as he looked at his friend with a sly look. "What happen to the money that I gave you to buy me with."

"Ummm… ahhh…" Miles stammered.

Sam looked at Miles with a knowingly look. "I guess you could help me wash and wax," Sam suggested. "You know to pay me back. Shouldn't take more than few hours to do the semi."

"You know, Sam… I would love to help you but I just remember that I had to… clean my room. Yeah, mom's been after me to clean it up," Miles said as he backed away from the semi and his friend.

Sam nodded his head. "Right," he said drawing the word out. "Got to clean your room."

"Yeah," Miles said with a smile. "Have fun washing and waxing." And with that Miles climbed back on his bike and hurried away.

As Miles disappeared from view Optimus' hologram stepped out from behind his transformed form. "You do realized he was lying to you," Prime said.

"Of course he was," Sam replied as turned the hose onto the semi.

"You don't seem surprised," Prime stated as he looked at Sam with a curious look.

"It's one thing to wash and wax your own car," Sam explained, "but another to do it for someone else without getting paid."

"You are not getting paid either, Sam," Prime pointed out.

Sam shrugged his shoulders as he sprayed the Autobot leader with the garden hose," You saved my life when I fell off that building, protected me from Megatron. You even protected me from Barricade when you through I was being sold. I figure a wash and wax is nothing compared to all of that. Besides that money went to help a lot of people. I mean half a million will be a big help plus it was great kick to the teeth to those that sell that shit Just think how many lives that money will change for the better."

Prime's hologram shivered as the cold water hit his true form, "Will your parents be upset that we are using their water?" Prime asked as he accepted Sam's unspoken need to change the subject.

"Nah. I got Simmons to agree to pay the water bill for all of this," Sam replied as he started to climb up Optimus's transformed form with the bucket. "He said it was well worth the cost to see your faces when you learned the truth."

Prime sighed. "We have much to learn about your people Sam."

"You need to learn not to assume the worst, nor to always assume the best," Sam corrected.

Prime nodded his head. "The war made it easier to assume the worst since it was normally the truth."

Sam nodded his head before getting to work cleaning the semi truck. While Optimus settled in to experience the new sensation of having a human crawl all over him, washing him with soap and a sponge.

After a bit Sam climbed down for a drink and a bucket of clean water. "Prime?" he asked. "There been something that been bugging me."

Optimus nodded his head for Sam to continue.

"Well… why do you think that Barricade came to the auction?" Sam asked. "I mean do you think he really believed he had a chance on grabbing me?"

Prime looked at Sam in surprised as he reviewed the events of the auctions. "No," he said softly. "I don't believe he did."

"So what was he there for?" Sam asked.

The brow on the hologram furrowed. "I don’t know," Prime admitted.

"Do you think… I mean would he… could Barricade been monitoring your communications like Simmons was?" Sam asked.

"Without a doubt," Prime replied. "We are currently listening for any Decepticon's communications. I don't see why he wouldn't be either."

"Do you think… that maybe… that he knew that it wasn't a real slave auction?" Sam asked carefully. "And that he came to the auction to make you bid for me?"

"But to what end?" Optimus asked. "I for one can not see Barricade wanting to help those who are less fortunate of your species."

"Maybe he simply wanted to yank your tail."


End file.
